


Under the Bleachers

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Community: asscreedkinkmeme, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Jacob makes many regretful decision under the bleachers at his new school, but maybe there's one that's not so bad.





	Under the Bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> So, I opened up a [Reverse Requests](https://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2158.html?thread=12613998#cmt12613998) thing on the AssCreed Kink Meme to try to breathe a little life back into it. Someone sent me a link to this prompt:
> 
> "[Can I get a retelling of Syndicate in a modern highschool setting? Here's what all I have envisioned, although it could be hard to fit all this into a single plot:](https://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2158.html?thread=12565614#cmt12565614)
> 
> Evie and Jacob just had to transfer into a new school because their single dad moved to this town for work. Jacob tries out for the school sports team the Rooks and he gets in. The cool rebellious "gangster" kids like to make fun of the team for their poor game record. These rebellious kids include Chad Starrick (he hates the name Crawford so he goes by Chad), Max Roth (he starts to homophobically tease Jacob, who puts up with it because he wants to be seen as cool too), etc etc. Evie is your stereotypically studious kid, really into history, and crushing on this Indian guy named Henry. To prove he's not gay, Jacob briefly dates this girl from the "gangster" group, Pearl, but they fight and break up. Ned just wants to use the boy's bathroom and people keep giving him shit because that's "controversial". Robert Topping is that kid who runs dice games at lunchtime and takes bets on schoolyard scuffles, but he's not that bad a guy when you get to know him. Mr. Abberline is the friendly vice principal that Jacob eventually learns to go to to report his troubles. The Rooks eventually start actually winning games holy shit! Jacob comes to realize he is bisexual, and anyone who has a problem with that is gonna catch these hands (his own hands or Evie's or the hands of any of their friends basically)"
> 
> I didn't cover all of it, but I think I hit a few points? I hope if OP is still around, that they like it anyway. Enjoy?

Jacob Frye knows stupid ideas, in hindsight. While he's making them, they seem like grand ideas. Like making out with Pearl Attaway seemed like the best idea he'd ever had since coming to this new high school in London. Making out under the bleachers with his hand halfway up Pearl's shirt didn't feel like a bad plan while he was making it either.

Not until Evie catches them, that is. She grabs him the back of his jacket, abruptly ending the heated make out session. Pearl recovers quickly, straightening up her blouse before ducking out from under the bleachers, and all Jacob can hear is the clack her heels walking as he breaks free of his sister's grip.

“What was that for?” he questions, noticing right quick that Henry isn't far behind her with the rest of her newly acquired posse not too far away. “Aww, was dear sister looking to snog her new boytoy under the bleachers? Sorry, it was a bit occupied.”

“You're damned idiot, Jacob Frye,” Evie states with her arms crossed, though Jacob knows his words hit their mark with a faint blush on her cheeks; she definitely has a crush on the teen behind her. “We've hardly been here a few weeks, and you're already trying to make time with a the wrong people.”

Jacob snorts. “Oh, and snogging the quiet Indian boy is gonna get you points,” he points out before tossing Henry an apologetic look. “No offense, mate, but that's the truth of it.”

Henry doesn't look offended, but Evie definitely takes enough offense for the both of them. “And making out with Chad Starrick's cousin is a brilliant idea?” she snaps back, giving her brother a shove. “Do what you want. You always do, but don't expect me to save your sorry ass.”

She turns on her heel, and Henry gives him a vaguely disappointed look before following her. If Jacob wasn't so annoyed by getting cockblocked by his own sister, he'd have noticed more quickly Ned hadn't left with the rest.

“So, what's the really reason you decided to mack on biggest bitch in our whole class?” Ned asks casually, getting to the point.

Jacob scrunches up his noise. “She seemed sweet enough to me.”

Ned snorts and rolls his eyes. “She wants something then. You need to pay more attention. She's the same girl who's best friends with Lucy Thorne. You know, the girl that's been tormenting your sister? Don't be so blind.”

“You done?” Jacob asks, trying act unaffected by Ned's words; he knows he's fucked up now, but hell if he wants to admit it to one Evie's friends.

“I should be. Sometimes talking to you like banging my head against a brick wall,” Ned states bitterly. “Just don't get yourself in too much trouble.”

A grin spreads slowly across Jacob's lips. “Aww, Neddy, that sounds like you care,” he replies cheekily, dropping an arm casually around Ned's slim shoulders.

Ned shoves him off with a huff. “You're all jokes. Maybe get serious about something, and I'll care.”

“Maybe I will,” Jacob offers as Ned rolls his eyes, and they part ways.

* * *

Jacob's next bad decision comes soon after the first in a senior, Max Roth. Max starts talking to him in gym, and they escalate from there. Mostly, they break every rule in every game the gym teacher sets for each class. It's thrilling in a different way that making out with Pearl Attaway was, but it's definitely makes Jacob's stomach swoop in the same way. He ignores it.

At least, until everything escalates past what Jacob's conscience deems all right in his book. The games get a little bit more violent than they need to, but when Jacob tries to bring it up after class, Max chuckles and leads him behind the bleachers.

It's less tame than getting his hands up Pearl's blouse as Max's arm snakes around his waist. When Max's lips meet his, Jacob presses back just as fervently. Max kisses like he fights: hard and unrelenting. That's why Jacob barely notices when a hand slips past the band of his gym shorts. He gasps against Max's mouth, bucking into his hand.

Everything passes like a blur, and he doesn't even remember getting down on his knees until he's gagging around Max's cock. It's unpleasant, at first, but Jacob's a quick learner and wants to impress the older teen. He doesn't try to swallow, but as he spits to the side, he notices Max isn't as composed as usual. Jacob takes that as a win, even though he'd been blindsided by the whole thing.

“Not bad, Jacob,” Max tells him as he zips himself back up. “Do keep this between us.”

“I can keep my mouth shut,” Jacob says then licks his lips. “Though, you don't seem to mind shutting it for me.”

Max chuckles, ruffling Jacob's hair roughly. “I like spirited,” he says before ducking out from behind the bleachers.

* * *

It's not until the next time Jacob finds himself out of breath and under the bleachers that he really understands why Max Roth was a terrible mistake. The pictures hadn't circulated for long before Evie found out and put a stop to it, but the damage had been done. Cocksucker was one of the kinder epithets being used about him now.

Jacob's not even sure where the person with their phone's camera out had even been, but he had to admit Max had kept him distracted. He doesn't even known why he's come back to the scene of the crime, so to speak, but it doubles as a hiding place for now. Not many other students want to be caught under the bleachers now, in case they get called gay too.

Not that Jacob thinks that's really the right word, but he doesn't have much time to think about it. He hears footsteps rustling in the grass, making him look up. Ned stares down at him sitting on the ground with his knees to his chest. Jacob can see the pity, and while it riles him up, it's not enough to make him want to actually get up.

“You know, only gay kids come back here to give head,” Jacob says he stares up at Ned, trying to will him to leave. “Not your smartest move, Wynert.”

Ned rolls his eyes and gives Jacob's legs a nudge with his foot. “I'm trans. They already think that kinda shit about me. I just wasn't dumb enough to give them photographic evidence.”

Jacob can't help but jump up in anger. “Well, I bloody well didn't either! No one told me there was going to be paparazzi!” he shouts, then he's annoyed as he sees Ned's smirk; his sulk is over now. “You're an arse.”

“I'm the 'arse' that got rid of those pictures, and made sure that kid's phone had an 'accident',” Ned corrects. “Do you know how annoying it is to hack someone's cloud to make sure they didn't keep a copy saved there?”

The anger leaves from Jacob's body like a balloon deflating. “I didn't know you're the one that took care of that,” he mutters before breathing in deeply and looking Ned in the eye. “Thanks, Neddy. Guess I should thank Evie for telling you to do it.”

Ned rolls his eyes. “I told her I did it after I did it, dumbass,” he replies and gives Jacob a shove. “Some of us are your friends too, you know. We're not all just here for Evie, you idiot.”

A slow grin comes over Jacob's face. “Oh, you here for me then? You're so sweet. And risking your reputation to find me under the blowjob bleachers.”

“That is a terrible name, and I hate you,” Ned says with a sneer then glances at his phone, seeing the time. “No point heading back inside. Buy me lunch for my trouble, Frye.”

Jacob grins as he follows Ned off school grounds. “Sounds suspiciously like a date, Neddy.”

“Better hurry up, or I'm just taking your wallet and buying myself lunch,” Ned answers, ignoring Jacob's words completely as he heads to the nearby underground station. “I'm only paying your fare if you hurry up.”

Miming keeping his lips shut, Jacob jogs after Ned. It sounds a little like a date, but he'll bring it up again later. Ned's too fun not to tease.


End file.
